With my last breath
by Nacoya-chan
Summary: Goten and Trunks are driving home but there was an accident. A song-fic a little sad but sweet. My first of this kind so please rr.


I don't own DBZ or Trunks and Goten so please don't sue me

"I am sorry Trunks it just doesn't seem right...we should have turned off back there," Goten stared out the window to see if he could recognise anything around them through the snow.

"Well you said you knew where you were going I was just following you!" Trunks stoped the car and turned on the light above his head. "I think there is a map in the glove box somewhere," He sighed, rubbed his temples and undid his seatbelt. Goten opened the glove box and pulled out the map...

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Goten felt dizzy as he pulled himself out of the car and stood up. He head spun, the world seemed darker then it should have been at night. The last ten minutes appeared to flash before him...he and Trunks had been out on the town and they were driving home..."Oh my God where is Trunks?" he said as he looked at the skid marks that lead off the road that they were stoped at only moments before. Goten's heart raced as he looked down at the car that had landed on it's roof. He looked down to see if Trunks was in the car. "TRUNKS," he yelled and started to panic. He was not in the car..."Where are you?" he whispered to himself as he tried to pick up on his energy. There on the bank, he could feel Trunk's energy signal. He started to run but he leg sting as he waded through the snow. He suddenly became aware of a huge cut on his head and he had to stop running before he collapsed. But he pushed through the pain and stumbled towards Trunks, he knew he had to make it. He stoped just as he saw his best friend...his first and only love. Trunks looked up from where he was laying on the bank. Trunks had a huge broken tree branch sticking out of his stomach and there was blood everywhere staining the snow. "Oh my God!" Goten gasped as he fell at Trunks side. He didn't even care that the snow stung as it froze the cut on his leg

"Goten..." Trunks started to say but the pain stoped him. He reached out his hand towards his friend. "Goten...I...love you,"

Can you hear me?

Can you fell me in your arms?

Goten started to panic "What am I meant to do?" tears started to stream from his eyes. "Trunks...my love, I don't know how I can help you," Trunks brought his hand up to hold the branch.

"I don't think there is anything you can do," Goten looked down at Trunks.

"There has to be something...I will go and get Dad he will know. No I'll go get you a bean and you will be ok then," He started to move but was stoped by Trunks.

"No don't go, please stay. I don't want to be alone," Goten nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. And moved closer to Trunks and supported his head on his leg. "I love you Goten...I always have," Trunks closed his eyes and Goten just nodded and stroked Trunk's hair out of his eyes.

"I know...I love you too,"

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

"Please don't die Trunks...not like this," Tears steamed down his face and his hand rested on Trunk's cheek. "We were meant to grow old together and fight evil-doers. Don't you remember? Please don't leave me alone," Trunks nodded with his eyes still closed.

"I remember when we made that promise...we were so young. We were about seven, in the woods by my house and we sighed our names into the bark of a tree to prove that we meant it," Goten moved his hand through Trunks lovely soft hair but he noticed that Trunks was still losing blood and it stained the white snow as it trailed down the bank. "Goten...don't worry...It doesn't hurt anymore...,"

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the winter forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

Goten lent down and kissed Trunks on the forehead.

"We were meant to grow old together...and explore everything," Tears still streamed down Goten face but he did nothing to wipe them away.

"I want you to promise me something Goten," Trunks said as he opened his eyes and looked back at Goten. "I want you to experience everything that we had planed to see..." His face tensed as his hand reached for the branch and Goten started to rise. "No sit it is important that you hear this. I want you to promise that you will live your life to the fullest and not morn for me forever,"

"I can't promise you that Trunks. You are my first true love...I can't live without you,"

"First love yes...last love no... Just remember I will always love you," Snow stated to fall slowly and Goten tried to brush it from his lovers face. "Snow is the most amazing thing...so perfect and new...just like you,"

"I can never leave you Trunks...I love you,"

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Closing your eyes to disappear

"I'm not afraid...," Tears started to run from Trunks eyes and Goten didn't wipe them away. "It's so hard to keep my eyes open Goten...please know that I love you and always have..." Trunks closed his eyes and Goten could tell that he was gone.

"No Trunks...please come back...NO TRUNKS NOT LIKE THIS!" Goten tried in vain to shake Trunks awake. He got more and more desperate as seconds pasted. "TRUNKS COME BACK...come back," His heart felt like it was breaking in side his chest and that he was too dying along with his love and he hugged Trunk's body to him and rocked slowly as he cried uncontrollably and longed to scream out at the top of his lungs. He stayed like this for what seemed like hours in the hopes that something would happen and his friend would wake up. "Trunks no...I need you to stay here with me...I can't live without you...I refuse to leave you...COME BACK I LOVE YOU,"

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Fade to black


End file.
